<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Beneath the Stars by VanillaSpice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694430">All Beneath the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSpice/pseuds/VanillaSpice'>VanillaSpice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Farmer boy Hajime, Fluff, Happy Ending, Izuru is a separate person, Komahina - Freeform, Literally Stardew valley but komahina, M/M, Nagito has two hands, Nagito is not crazy, Peko and Nagito are bffs, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Stardew Valley AU, Stargazing, They switch positions, a dash of angst, babies dude, country life, dunno why, soft, super sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSpice/pseuds/VanillaSpice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime, tired of the repetitive city life he’d been living, decided to move to the country for a change of pace. His grandpa had bestowed him the family farm, located in a little town called Stardew Valley, just before he passed. Much awaited for Hajime there: friends, mysteries, breathtaking experiences, and maybe even a dash of romance, if he was willing to indulge himself. Hopefully, this would be the new start Hajime had been waiting for his whole life. </p><p>==</p><p>Basically Stardew Valley but with Komahina</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The introduction to farm life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“...and for my very special grandson,” There was an old man with a long white beard, lying in a rickety bed with light blue sheets. “I want you to have this sealed envelope.” In his hand was a simple white envelope with a purple seal. Hajime reached out, his young eyes wide with curiosity. He took the envelope from his grandfather, moving to rip open the seal. “No, no, don’t open it yet… have patience” His grandfather said, a soft smile on his worn face. “Now, listen close. There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life. When that happens, my boy, you’ll be ready for this gift.” He was interrupted by a hacking cough, and his grandpa slowly closed his eyes. “Now, let grandpa rest…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Many years later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>City life had become tiring for Hajime. Every day we went to work at nine am sharp and sat down in one of the many, many cubicles in the office building for the next eight hours. At home, he would finish up a bit more work before indulging himself in a movie of choice, and then fall asleep. This was his routine, day in and day out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>On one particular Friday morning, Hajime sat down at his desk, started up his computer, and then paused. He opened his desk droor, clutching a simple white envelope with a purple wax seal. He had received it from his Grandpa many years ago, while he was on his deathbed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life…” His grandfather’s words echoed in his head. Hajime took a deep breath… and ripped open the letter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Hajime,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    The same thing happened to me long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Hope Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my boy. Good luck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Grandpa</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hajime had been on the road for a few hours now, the rumbling of the bus almost lulling him into sleep. He snapped awake when the bus hit a particularly large bump, almost banging his head on the window. He looked outside, trees and other greenery rushing by like the flow of a fleeting river. A sign caught his eye, and he was able to read it before it too zoomed past quickly like the trees. It read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>.5 Miles - Stardew Valley</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    The bus slowed to a stop, and Hajime stood, giving a wave to the kindly old bus driver as he got off, his luggage in a medium, black suitcase he could roll behind him. “Hey there! You must be Hajime.” Hajime looked to the owner of the voice, coming into contact with light pink eyes. “I’m Kazuichi, but you can just call me Soda. I’m the local carpenter. We’ve been expecting you for a while.” The pink eyed man before him greeted him cheerily, giving him an encouraging thumbs up. He had on a simple white shirt with a blue button up hanging open overtop. His jeans were ragged, and obviously torn from a lot of hard work. He had on a backwards cap that hid the top of his flaming pink hair, the rest reaching down to his shoulders, one tiny braid resting in the front. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you as well.” Hajime replied politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, come on this way! I’ve got to show you where Hope Farm is, ya know.” With that, Soda quickly turned on his heel and set down the dirt path, Hajime and his suitcase in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Here it is!” Soda announced once they’d gotten to the end of the trail. Hajime stared at the mess before him in horror. “What wrong?” Soda asked, catching his gaze. “Oh, c'mon. It’s not that bad! Sure, it’s a little overgrown, but it’s nothing a bit of hard work can’t fix up!” Soda tried to reassure Hajime, but he was too focused on the overgrown farm to care. Before him, grass grew taller than his knees, trees and saplings were scattered about the property, and rocks were lying in the most random of places. Just then, someone walked out of the neat wooden cabin closest to the trail. “Ah, Soda! You’ve got Hajime, I presume?” The woman in question had softer features, and light blonde hair. “I am Mayor Sonia, it is so nice to finally meet you.” She said, reaching out to shake Hajime’s hand firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The cabin is quite quaint, and in good condition!” Soda scoffed at that, “more like run down.” Sonia sent him a pointed glare, “don’t listen to Soda, he just wants you to pay him money so he can fix up a few things around here.” Hajime tilted his head quizzically. “Yeah, yeah, I’m the fixer upper here. If you ever need anything repaired, I’ll do it… for the right price.” He shot Hajime a wink, Sonia smacking him in the back of the head. “Miss Sonia!” Soda whined, rubbing his head. “That’s enough out of you, young man! We shall let you get to it, Hajime. Do not hesitate to let me know if you need any assistance!” She began to walk away before turning around again. “Ah! Before I forget, if you end up having any crops or catch any fish, you should consider selling them to the local shops we have around here. Have a good day now!” She and Soda finally walked away together, disappearing over the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hajime sighed, turning his attention back to the small cabin before him. He smiled, it sure was a cute little thing. He had a front porch with a tin overhang, held up by two study wooden pillars. On the left side was a large shed looking area, but without a door, and wood logs piled high on the inside. He unlocked the door, running his hands over the rough wood before pushing it open. The interior was nothing amazing, but Hajime could make it work. On the right there was a bed, it’s sheets a simple cream color, and the frame of oak wood. Below it lay a soft, light red carpet that seemed nothing short of fluffy. A brick furnace sat opposite the bed, and suddenly Hajime realised why there was so much wood piled up outside. A table, accompanied by a singular, lonely chair stood next to the furnace, a small white cup sitting on the edge of the table. Diagonal of the bed was a small, almost ancient looking TV, perched atop a flat wooden drawer. There was also a fridge, an oven, and a separated bathroom/laundry room. Aside from that, there was one window, and a rectangular painting of a tree hung up. And not to forget the smell. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, the countryside was full of smells the city never had the ability to show him. The only way to describe it was fresh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hajime has to admit, the charm of the little place was already making him excited for his stay. However, it was already late, and after his quick packing in the morning, his long bus ride, and his first experience here, he was exhausted. He flopped down onto the bed, inhaling the smell of the fresh sheets. Sonia had said she was going to tidy up the place, so Hajime assumed she had replaced the sheets, because they smelled of sweet laundry detergent. Hajime barely had time to slip off his shoes and socks and change into his pajamas before nearly passing out. He snuggled under the sheets and smiled to himself. He could tell he was going to have a good time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Days Two and Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime meets Nagito</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Hajime awoke to birds chirping outside his window. The sounds in the morning were also foreign to him, and he couldn’t help but feel as if he was in some distant land, about to start a wild adventure. Hajime poured himself a cup of orange juice, and stepped out onto the porch. There, on his front step, was a small brown package with a note attached. Hajime crouched down, setting aside his orange juice to pick up the package instead. The note read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime, here is just a little something to get you started. Enjoy! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Sonia </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hajime opened the package, taking out a few packages of Parsnip seeds. He smiled at them, and then looked back at the yard. “Well,” he mumbled to himself, standing and stretching. “Time to get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Six hours and multiple breaks later, Hajime had managed to clear away what felt like a reasonable amount of land. He had found that adjacent to his house was a little tool shed, and in it was everything from an axe to an automatic lawn mower. He had cleared away any rocks in the way as well, and he believed he had enough space to plant the fifteen seeds he had been gifted. While Hajime wasn’t a pro at farming, he had been gardening since he was young, a habit his mother picked up from living on a farm with her father. Hajime tilled the soil, gently burying every single parsnip seed with care. All he had to do was water them with the rusty watering can he had picked up from the shed. By the time he had finished his work, it was around six thirty pm, and Hajime’s stomach made him acutely aware of how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten since the jelly toast and orange juice he had thrown together for himself this morning, and after burning off all those calories, his body desperately demanded more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He went inside and showered off, scrubbing the dirt from beneath his fingernails. A few minutes later, he was dressed and ready to hit the town. He wondered vaguely if any restaurants were even open at this time-or even if the small town had any restaurants. Hajime made his way down the dirt path, and passed the bus stop he had come in from the day before. The dirt path soon melted into one of cobble, and Hajime stopped short to admire the view. The town was quaint, with little lamps adorning the sides of the cobble roads. There were two or three shops surrounding the plaza, but from what he could see most of the other buildings were houses. There were trees scattered about, the grass a bright green color. It certainly gave off the atmosphere of slow, country living. Hajime smiled, the greenery was certainly something different. All his life he’d been in cities, moving from one to the next without ever really getting to appreciate the outside world. This was what he had been missing the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      On the far side, he spotted a brick building with vines snaking their way along the sides. There was a large sign in the front which read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Stardrop Saloon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and written below were the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Food ~ Spirits</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hajime’s stomach grumbled again, and he put a hand on it as if to silence it. He climbed up the steps and pushed open the rickety door, letting it creak shut once he’d stepped all the way through. There was a man behind the counter, cleaning a glass, and only one woman at the bar. Hajime supposed it wasn’t abnormal, after all, it was only a Tuesday. “Welcome!” The man behind the counter bellowed, “you’re the new farmer, right?” Hajime inched forwards, slightly intimidated by the huge man’s volume. “Yes, I’m Hajime Hinata. It’s nice to meet you.” Hajime introduced himself politely. “Hajime, huh! I’m Nekomaru Nidai, and this is my Saloon. This here is Akane, one of my most regular customers.” At the mention of her name, Akane turned around. She had spiky brown hair, and a white button up that seemed just a size too small for her build. Her shirt laid over a pair of red and black sweatpants that stopped just above her ankles. “What’s up, kid! Come here for a drink?” She asked, throwing her head back and drowning the contents of the beer mug in her hand, slamming it back down on the counter once she was done. “Gimme another, ‘maru!” She demanded before Hajime could even answer her question. Nekomaru laughed at her heartily. “Alright, but only one more!” Hajime watched from the door as Nekomaru poured Akane another glass of beer, this time the woman sipping on it more moderately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Hajime!” Nekomaru bellowed, turning his attention back to the man at the door. “What can I get for you?” Hajime took a step forward until he was standing at the cash register. “Could I get some food? Anything will do.” Nekomaru laughed again, the man’s excitement never ceasing to amaze Hajime. “Of course! How about some pizza for now? It’s right cheap!” Hajime nodded, taking out his wallet. “Thanks, Nekomaru, nice meeting you two.” The two said bye to him as he exited the saloon, making his way back to the house. Hajime heated up the pizza, eating about half by himself. It was about eight pm, and Hajime was already feeling exhausted from the day’s events. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He put the remaining pizza away in the fridge, and cleaned up around the house. Maybe tomorrow he would explore the town, and meet the townspeople. After all, it wasn’t every day that someone new moved into a small town such as this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      He woke up early, the sun just barely peeking its head over the mountains. The clock hanging over the door read that it was only a few minutes after six am. Hajime chuckled to himself, he was already waking up earlier than normal. He pulled on some of his casual-but-nice clothing. He wanted to look presentable enough, but didn’t want to make it seem like he was trying too hard. Just like yesterday, he filled his watering can up in a little stream that he had discovered ran through his property the other day, and watered his fifteen parsnips. Already he could see the little green buds breaking through the rich brown soil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Again, Hajime walked along the dirt road, past the bus stop, and into the main plaza. There were a lot more people outside in the sun than there were yesterday. However, what caught his attention first and foremost was the small shop on the left side of the plaza that had a sign reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyuzuru</span>
  </em>
  <span> in bold ink. Hajime pushed the doors open, a small bell chiming overhead when he did. “Welcome!” Someone shouted, but it was muffled. Hajime walked to the front desk, and looked around, but the store was nearly empty. Then suddenly, a head peaked out from behind the counter. “Oh, hey there. You must be Hajime. Just give me a sec,” the owner of said voice was shorter, and had blonde crew cut hair. He was wearing a black and white striped suit with a name tag clipped over his right breast that read “Hello! My name is: Fuyuhiko” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He popped up back over the counter, a scowl on his face. “Welcome to town, the name’s Fuyuhiko. This is my general store.” Hajime nodded, “ah, so this is where I can buy more seeds, correct?” Fuyuhiko smirked, “you’re observant. Yeah, I’ve got the best selection of seeds around. As well as any other things you need, like groceries.” Hajime looked around quickly, noticing the many food items on the shelves. “Do you mind if I take a look?” He asked. Fuyuhiko raised his eyebrow. “It is a general store. As long as you’ve got the money, I’ve got the products,” he said sarcastically. Hajime smiled at this, and moved to shop through the aisles, picking up a black basket from the front of the shop. Eventually, he picked out Cauliflower, Green Bean, and Potato seeds, and after a moment of hesitation, grabbed some fertilizer to help the process along. They were all crops that were sure to sell high on the market, and were relatively easy to grow with the right conditions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He purchased all of the items, Fuyuhiko waving bye to him. After purchasing all of the seeds, he was officially broke. He’d probably only have enough to get him by food wise for the next half a month before his crops grew completely, and he could sell them for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hajime headed back out to the plaza with a bag full of seeds and fertilizer. Once in the plaza, he ran into Soda, who was standing alongside another man with a dark purple scarf wrapped around his face. “Heyyyy Hajime! Come here!” Soda waved him over excitedly. “Hey, Soda.” Hajime greeted him once he was close enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Hajime, this is Gundham. Gundham, this is Hajime.” Hajime smiled kindly at him, “Hey, Gundham. Nice to meet you.” Gundham said nothing back for a few long seconds, so Soda nudged him. “I apologize. I was looking at your aura, puny human.” Gundham’s voice was deep, his heterochromatic yellow and red eyes seemed to stare deep into his soul. “My name is Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice! I welcome you to our town.” Soda scratched the back of his head nervously. “Sorry, he’s always like this.” He explained, nudging Gundham again. “Ah, yes. I am the town’s supplier of what you would call… animals.” Soda nodded along, as if what he was saying made perfect sense. “Gundham here lives on the ranch just south of your farm. He tends to lots and lots of animals! Like cows, and chickens, and even hamsters!” Gundham laughed loudly. “Soda is merely giving the more tame examples. I have more companions than you could even imagine! If you find yourself needing a companion yourself, do not hesitate to visit my ranch, and I will gift one to you, but only if you prove yourself worthy!” Hajime nodded slowly, trying to process what he was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “So, what do you have there?” Soda asked, redirecting the conversation to the bag of seeds Hajime was holding. “Oh, just some seeds for the farm,” he replied. “That’s so cool! Man, if you ever want to raise some of Gundham’s animals, make sure you let me know so I can construct some farm buildings for you!” Hajime chuckled slightly, “of course, Soda. Who else would I ask?” Soda laughed, loud and dramatic as always. “Of course, man! Anyway, me and Gundham are gonna head over to the beach. You should join us when you’re done!” Soda suggested, gesturing in the general direction of the beach. “Sure, if I have any time, I will.” Hajime reassured the pinkette. “Awesome! Catch ya later dude!” And with that, the two groups went their separate ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      By the time Hajime got back to his sweet little cottage, it was already noon. He made quick work of tilling the soil, this time placing fertilizer down first. He placed the seeds in little rows so each crop type was easily identifiable. He once again took the watering can to the crops, making sure each of them got enough water to thrive. He was finished in only about two hours, a sliver of the time it took yesterday. Hajime remembered Soda’s invitation, so he quickly showered off the sweat and dirt from his skin, and then made his way down to the beach. On the way he passed by a few scattered cute little houses and a creepy graveyard before finally crossing the bridge over a small river. The hard cobble of the path melted away into tiny grains of sand, and soon enough, Hajime found himself taking off his shoes and socks in favor of burying his feet into the warm sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Hajime! You made it!” Soda’s yell caught his attention. Him and Gundham had only their swim trunks on, and were currently sunbathing on two striped towels. “Hey, guys. I figured I’d stop by.” Hajime put his shoes and socks down, Soda handing him an extra towel for him to spread out. “Thanks,” he said, plopping down onto the blue striped towel. There was a lull in the conversation, the soft ocean waves hitting the shore filling the air instead. A gentle breeze stirred Hajime’s hair, bringing the smell of salt and seawater with it. Ahead of them was a dock swaying in harmony with the waves, letting out a creak every now and again. To the left was a small little cabin facing the sea, and beyond that was a break in the sand where a broken bridge connected the beach over a feeding river.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “This is nice,” Soda hummed, laying back and staring at the sky. “Indeed,” Gundham agreed. Suddenly, to the left of them, a bit of chatter filled the air. Hajime turned his attention to the small beach hut, watching as two figures emerged. One of them waved to the other before disappearing back into the house. The other figure turned and began to walk towards the cobblestone path. As soon as he was close enough to see, Hajime’s breath stopped short. The man before him was absolutely ethereal. White, fluffy locks framed his pale face, his skin unblemished and almost pure looking. He was wearing a white T-shit that hung loosely off his skinny frame, and dark blue jeans that were rolled up at the ankles. He had some casual white sneakers on, and was kicking the sand up almost childishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Hey, who’s that?” Hajime asked Soda, motioning towards the man. “That? Oh, that’s Komaeda.” Soda turned his attention back to the sky, apparently finding it more interesting than the beautiful man leaving the beach. Soda didn’t give him any more information, so Hajime quickly made his mind up. “Thanks for inviting me to the beach guys, but I just remembered that I forgot to water some of my crops, so I’ve gotta go.” Hajime lied, scrambling to stand up and shake off any excess sand that had settled on his clothing. He slipped his shoes on, stuffing his socks into his pockets. “See ya!” Soda waved cheerily to the tanned man, watching as he walked away from the beach. As soon as Hajime was out of sight of the two, he picked up his pace, looking around wildly to find Komaeda. He finally spotted the boy heading down another path, and jogged lightly to catch up with him. “Hey!” Hajime shouted, effectively getting the other’s attention. The boy looked around wildly before his eyes settled on Hajime. “Oh, hello.” Komaeda greeted him, tilting his head questioningly. “Can I help you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hajime came to a stop, the man seeming even more angelic up close. “Not really, I just saw you walking from the beach and wanted to introduce myself. Your name is Komaeda, right? I’m Hajime.” The other stood silent for a second, looking into Hajime’s hazel-green eyes. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you. Sorry, it’s not everyday someone new moves in, so you surprised me for a second,” he chuckled nervously, tucking his hands into his pockets. “You’re the new farmer, right? The one on Hope Farm?” He asked, and Hajime nodded. “Yup. I just moved in on Monday.” Komaeda hummed, and gestured for Hajime to follow him. “I’ve got to admit, you chose the right time to move. Spring is a great season to start farming.” They continued down the path, chatting until they reached a dirt path Hajime was unfamiliar with. “I live just this way, below Gundham’s ranch. I’m pretty sure you can take a trail right up to your property, but… it’s not been maintained for a while, so it’s most likely overgrown.” Komaeda said with a frown that Hajime couldn’t help but find adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Here we are,” Komaeda said, pointing to the back of a homey looking cottage that sat just before a slow river. “Wow, I bet you can hear the river at night, huh.” Hajime pointed out, looking at the river shine beneath the lazy afternoon sun. Nagito smiled, “yeah. It’s one of my favorite parts of living here.” He beckoned Hajime over to the edge of the river before sitting down. “Do you want to sit down for a little?” Komaeda found himself asking the other. Hajime smiled, “of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      The two sat at the edge of the river together, Komaeda informing Hajime of the happenings of the town, and Hajime telling Komaeda boring stories from his days of city working. Eventually, the sun began to dip in the sky, and Komaeda showed Hajime the path back to his house. Overgrown was an understatement, but it was nothing Hajime couldn’t fix up in a jiffy. Hajime looked back at Komaeda one last time, the sun dipping below his head, giving him an ethereal glow. “See you later, Komaeda,” Hajime breathed, giving him a gentle smile. Komaeda blushed, bringing a hand to his face to hide his cheeks. “Yeah… bye Hajime.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      With that, Hajime turned to undertake the trail, Komaeda watching him until he disappeared into the foliage. Soon enough, Hajime found the little clearing he had made for his crops, and slowly walked to his front porch, stomping off his shoes once he got there. He placed his shoes by the door, putting a kettle on the stovetop before flopping down into the chair by his table. A goofy smile crossed Hajime’s face at the thought of the white haired man. Komaeda was nothing but kind to him, giving him sweet smiles and quickly peeking at Hajime when he thought the other wasn’t looking. All in all, Hajime thought Komaeda was adorable, and he wouldn't be against getting to know him some more.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Hajime wanted nothing more to collapse into his bed, but he knew better than to do that since he had just been at the beach. He poured the boiling water from the kettle into a small mug with a tea bag already in it, watching as the water slowly tinted to the light green color of peppermint tea. He poured a hint of cream into the tea, the liquid swirling to the top in a cascade of white and browns. Soon enough, the tea was a light brown color, and Hajime brought the tea to his lips, choosing to bypass the sugar for tonight. He blew gently on the steaming liquid, thoughts of Komaeda once again filling his mind. The way he covered his mouth when he giggled, or the way his face lit up whenever he talked about a subject he enjoyed, like nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Eventually, Hajime felt drowsiness pull at his eyes, so he once again buried himself beneath the soft white sheets, allowing the sweet lull of sleep to pull him under.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments :) I suck at replying but they make me happy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime gets more acquainted with the people of Stardew Valley.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I'm back, what about it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Hajime woke up to the sound of rain hitting the tin roof, the metallic sound of the drops hitting the roof was far more pleasing than he had expected. He cracked open the window and breathed in, the sweet smell of fresh soil and rain filling his lungs. </p><p>    Fortunately, he had found a dusty old umbrella in the storage shed. He didn’t have to water his crops today, the rain would handle that for him. His mailbox was cracked open a small bit, a letter peeking out. He grabbed it, half of the envelope was unfortunately soaked from the rain. He opened it regardless, finding sloppy handwriting on the paper. </p><p>
  <em> Hey Hajime! I’m having a dinner party tonight to celebrate you moving into town! You should come, everyone else will be there. And bring something tasty! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Soda</em>
</p><p>    Hajime smiled, a warm feeling filling his chest. Soda was being so kind to him, it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. For the people of this town to accept him into their circle so readily… It really made him happy. </p><p>    Hajime decided he’d have to make something special for the occasion, but he wasn’t the best at being creative cooking-wise. He’d always had simple things, like ramen or convenience store foods you’d just have to heat up at home. Maybe he could ask Fuyuhiko, or one of the other residents he’d met already. Nekomaru had a lot of options at his bar, so maybe he’d know a thing or two as well.</p><p>    But before that, he wanted to clear at least a little of the green that had overtaken the path from his farm to Gundham’s ranch. For now, he planned to handle the overgrown path down to the ranch. He got to work at cutting down the grass, throwing some smaller pebbles out of the way, and then breaking down the larger rocks with his pickaxe. The sun had risen high in the sky by the time he was finished clearing even a small pathway. Later, he’d have to expand on it, but he wanted to get started on the cuisine he’d be bringing before the sun even threatened to set.</p><p>    His first objective of the day now completed, Hajime made his way down the cobblestone path, the stone stained darker due to the rain. Hajime pushed open the general store’s doors, the small bell ringing once again. “Hey Hajime!” Fuyuhiko greeted, the same smug smile on his face. “Back again so soon?” he teased the taller, bringing a grin to Hajime’s face. “Yeah, I actually need some ingredients,” Hajime said sheepishly. “Mhm,” Fuyuhiko said, raising an eyebrow. “And you need those ingredients for tonight, huh.” He guessed, Hajime nodding in confirmation. “I don’t really know what to make though,” Hajime confessed, shrugging his shoulders. Fuyuhiko let out an “ah.” He walked out from behind the counter and into an aisle. Hajime followed curiously. “Well, everyone in this town loves a good chocolate cake, if you can make one right,” Fuyuhiko said, gesturing to flour and other ingredients. Hajime lifted an eyebrow, “I could try,” he said doubtfully. Fuyuhiko slapped him on the back, “just try it out. If it doesn’t work, you probably don’t have to bring anything. Nobody would be mad.” He encouraged the taller male, Hajime’s chest feeling a bit lighter at his words. </p><p>    “Alright, I’ll get them.” Hajime caved, purchasing the ingredients he needed. Once at home, he brought out some mixing bowls and wooden spoons. He paused and stared at the ingredients before him. He actually had… no idea how to bake a cake, let alone a <em> good </em> one. He sighed, dragging his hand down his face. </p><p>    Then a knock sounded at his door, and Hajime quickly stood to answer it. “Ah, hey Hajime.” Nagito greeted him from the door, offering a shy wave. “Komaeda?” Hajime asked, tilting his head. “You’re soaking, do you want to come inside?” And Komaeda really was soaking. His black shirt clung to his bony frame, his skinny chest and waist even more prominent without the loose clothing to cover it. “Ah, yeah. Actually, I took the path you cleared up, it looks really good! It’s really nice, and… ah, sorry.” Komaeda cut himself off from his rambling, rubbing his arm anxiously. “Thanks, the path did take a while. I’ll get you a towel.” Hajime said, disappearing into the bathroom only to reappear with a plain white towel in his arms. “Thank you,” Komaeda said, taking the towel from Hajime and drying his hair first, ruffling his fluffy white locks until they were less damp than before. </p><p>    “So, what did you need?” Hajime asked once Komaeda had finished. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but I was curious if you were going to the party later, and if you needed any help with… preparations. I considered leaving a letter but… I figured it would get wet.” Komaeda explained, gesturing to the rain pouring down on the other side of the window. Hajime smiled as his heart fluttered a little. “That’s very kind of you. I was just going to make a chocolate cake but… I’m not all that great with cooking, let alone baking. It would be great to get some help.” Komaeda visually brightened at Hajime’s offer, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “I love to bake!” </p><p>    The two of them got to work not long after, Nagito giving the brunette instructions while Hajime tried his hardest to carry them out. After nearly two hours, they had finally gotten the cake iced and finished, Hajime flopping onto his bed while Nagito collapsed into the chair. It was a little messy, some of the raspberries they’d topped the cake with skewed to the side, but Hajime was proud of it nevertheless. “You’re pretty good at this.” Hajime complimented the other. “Thanks. You’re not.” Komaeda said, and it took Hajime a second to process the words that had escaped the pretty boy’s lips. “Ah-I mean-I didn’t mean to say that… sorry.” He hung his head in defeat, staring at his hands ashamedly. A sudden burst of laughter from Hajime brought the whittete’s attention back up to Hajime, who had brought a hand up to his lips in an attempt to stifle the laughter ringing through the air. Nagito too felt a little chuckle bubbling in his chest, and then soon enough, the two of them were clutching their stomachs in pain, their laughter filling the air. </p><p>    “Well, it’s about five now. I’m going to change and then head over, do you want me to wait for you?” Hajime asked Komaeda, the other shaking his head. “It’s fine. I’ll be there a little later anyways. Please take the cake over without me.” He said politely, fiddling with the end of his sweater nervously. “Sure. I’ll see you later.” Komaeda then left, Hajime watching as he disappeared into the woods, his white hair disappearing into the bright green leaves.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>    Hajime tidied up his kitchen before changing clothes into something more appropriate. He didn’t know what he was expected to wear, but from what he had seen so far the town seemed to constantly have a dress code of casual. </p><p>    Hajime made his way up to Soda’s house, the chocolate cake wrapped up carefully in a smaller cardboard box that was left over from moving. The town really was beautiful, and seeing the mountaintops in the background of Soda’s home made the scenery even better. </p><p>    Hajime knocked on the door, Soda opening it with a wide smile. “There’s my man! Come on in, we’ve been waiting for you!” Hajime felt a bit of nervousness sprout up in his chest. “Ah, you have? Sorry for the delay,” Hajime apologized. He was only three minutes later than the time stated on the letter, but he couldn’t help feeling as if he should have been earlier. He set the cake down on a table filled with food, and then went back to the living room, where all the townspeople were. </p><p>    “Everyone!” Soda called, once he spotted that Hajime was in the living room with them. The room quieted down, everyone’s eyes on Soda. “Thanks everyone for coming out here to celebrate tonight! We’ve got a new person in town, which doesn’t happen every day, so some celebration is in order! Make sure to say hi to Hajime and give him a warm welcome! You can get food now, the plates are at the end of the table. Let’s roll!” Soda shouted enthusiastically, everyone cheering once he was done. Hajime hardly recognized anyone in the room, so it was a relief when Fuyuhiko came up to him first. “What’s up man? You look a little lost, so why don’t we get some food first?” Hajime nodded in agreement. They made their way to the long table, and Hajime spotted Akane further down the line piling her plate up high with assorted foods. </p><p>    They made their way down the table, Hajime picking up some BBQ chicken, rolls, and some mashed potatoes. When he reached the end of the table, his plate was full, and he was sure he’d be full for the rest of the week at this rate. He waited for Fuyuhiko to be finished loading his plate, and then followed the shorter man to a round table, where a few people were. He only recognized Gundham, the man from the other day with the purple scarf still wrapped around his neck. </p><p>    “Hello, mortal,” Gundham greeted Hajime as he sat down, Hajime offering him a kind smile and similar greeting in return. There was another woman at the table, one with light silver hair that was tied into two tight braids that rested on her shoulders, each tied off with a white ribbon. There was a sword case strapped to her back, and a pair of rectangular glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, sharp red eyes peering at Hajime reservedly from beyond the lenses. </p><p>    “Hajime, yes? I am Peko Pekoyama. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.” She greeted, voice monotone and sharp, her face not giving away any emotion. “Y-yeah. Nice to meet you too, Peko.” She gave him a little nod, and when Hajime looked over at Fuyuhiko, the shorter one was grinning slightly. He’d take that as a good thing, then. </p><p>    “Hajimeee!” Soda’s loud, enthusiastic voice came from right behind Hajime, and the brunette jumped slightly at the sudden noise. “Hey, Soda. What brings you here?” Hajime asked, a little waver in his voice that didn’t go unnoticed, judging by Fuyuhiko’s knowing smirk. “Your chocolate cake, of course!” he all but shouts, looking excited as always. “Oh?” Hajime prompts, tilting his head curiously. “C’mon, man! It’s delicious!” He said, enthusiastically giving the brunette a thumbs-up. “Thank you. Komaeda helped me bake it.” Hajime said with a shy smile.</p><p>    He watched as the smile faltered from Soda’s face for a moment at the mention of Komaeda, making his chest a little tight. There was a pregnant pause between them, the air filling with unnamed tension. “Is that so? Well it tastes really good.” He said with a smile, but it didn’t reach his bright pink eyes. “I’m gonna head on back to Miss Sonia! Call me if you need anything!” And then he left, quickly shuffling back to Sonia’s side.</p><p>    Peko sighed, her brow creasing slightly. “There is nothing wrong with Nagito Komaeda. He is a fool to hate the man over something so trivial.” Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement, while Gundham said nothing, simply staring at his plate of food. “Hate? Why does Soda hate him?” Hajime asked timidly, Peko’s sharp gaze turning to Hajime. “I do not believe it is my place to tell. Perhaps you should ask him yourself,” she answered, pushing up her glasses marginally. Hajime nodded, letting the topic go.</p><p>    Throughout the night, people visited their table, and he was introduced to multiple new faces. Chiaki, a pinkette who was more often than not glued to the Nintendo Switch resting in her hands. Ibuki, who was loud and bright in every way, and enjoyed music more than life itself apparently. Another man named Teruteru, who apparently made half of the food they were eating, but made Hajime a little more than uncomfortable in his presence. He was told by Fuyuhiko that not everyone could attend the party tonight, like Mahiru, a red headed photographer who acted more like a mom than a friend; and Hiyoko, a strange blonde girl with two pigtails and the mouth of a sailor. </p><p>    By the end of the night, Hajime was feeling exhausted, and his feet dragged languidly behind him as he made his way back to his humble abode. The night was exciting, and it was nice to meet everyone, but there was still one thing that stuck in Hajime’s mind. Nagito hadn’t shown up once the whole night, and that combined with Soda’s unenthusiasm about the man, as well as Peko’s comments made worry fill his mind. </p><p>    The thoughts plagued him like hitchhikers to a shoelace, and even when he’d finally crawled into bed and turned off his lamp, they kept him up longer than he should have been. He eventually fell into a rough sleep, but it was uncomfortable and restless, Nagito’s face appearing in his dreams multiple times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was very poggers, am I right? Anyways, glad to be back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>